The invention relates to a vacuum pump, in particular a vane pump, having a pump housing in which an intake chamber is provided, and a pump housing opening which feeds into the intake chamber, wherein an intake check valve is arranged in the pump housing opening and communicates with the atmosphere or feeds into an external vacuum chamber, with the intake check valve being accommodated in a pot-shaped valve housing, and with the pot-shaped valve housing having a housing bottom and a housing jacket.
WO 2008/009 251 A1 discloses a vacuum pump having such a structure. This vacuum pump draws air from a vacuum chamber, for example a brake booster, with the intake chamber being formed within the vacuum pump by vanes. To prevent a return flow, the vacuum pump is equipped with an intake check valve which is arranged in a pump housing opening. This intake check valve has a sleeve-like configuration and has a pot-shaped valve housing with a housing jacket and a housing bottom, with the housing bottom being inserted into the pump housing of the vacuum pump. A vacuum hose for example is placed upon the free end of the intake check valve which protrudes from the pump housing of the vacuum pump. The intake check valve is sealed in the pump housing opening for example by sealing elements, for example O-rings. In the afore-mentioned known vacuum pump, a support body is inserted into the housing jacket of the intake check valve for holding the valve body.